Guardian Angel
by Voiceless Angel
Summary: In the aftermath of her self sacrifice, Kacey has a lot to figure out, and with demons after her it isn't going to be easy. With the help of Dean, Sam and Castiel she must decide what path she wants to take... along the way she faces demons, love and friendship, but will she walk out alive, or is hell her final destination
1. Chapter 1

_'The rain hammered against the window, drumming a hypnotic beat on the glass, which reverberated through the silent room. The sky which was dark and depressing, was filled with sporadic flashes and booms as the storm intensified, sending involuntary chills down Kacey's spine. _

_Storms had never really bothered her, but ever since finding out about what is really out there, every storm brought with it an underlying sense of fear and suspicion. Kacey went downstairs to the kitchen, where her dad was sitting drinking his way through a bottle of whiskey, and cleaning his gun. _

_"Is everything okay dad?" Kacey asked knowing that he only drank when things were stressful or bad. _

_"Why don't you ask your mother... oh that's right you can't because she's gone," Shane snapped not looking at Kacey who was now staring at him. _

_"What do you mean she's gone?" Kacey asked. _

_"Gone, left... packed her stuff and took off." _

_Kacey felt tears begin to build, as she ran upstairs to her parents room, and pulled open the wardrobe. It was all gone, everything her mum owned was missing, and Kacey couldn't help but break down.'_

**Present day **

Kacey stood staring at her mum who was standing in the doorway smirking at them, her eyes finally landing on Castiel, who glanced over at Kacey and took a step closer to the group.

"What are you doing here?" Kacey demanded as Dean moved to stand beside her.

"I just came to see my little girl, is that a problem?" Nora replied with a smile.

"Your little girl isn't so little anymore Nora," Castiel stated, "I suspect she also knows everything."

"I know everything I need to know," Kacey added pulling her gun and pointing it at her mum, "Now leave."

"Come on now Kacey, you know I had to make that deal... that demon would have killed me, and I wasn't ready to die."

"So you thought signing your daughters life away was the best thing to do?" Dean snapped glaring at Nora who was still smirking at them.

"When I was told that my daughter was running around with the Winchester brothers, I was sure that it was a lie, but you are and with the damn angel as well."

"Leave them out of this," Kacey said stepping forward, "Tell me why you're here?"

"I was sent with a message, you can't run, you can't hide and you can't win... just make this easy on everyone and hand yourself over."

"That's not going to happen, so go back to whoever sent you, and tell them if they want her, then they'll have to come and get her," Dean added.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you, Malik is unrelenting and cruel, I hope you're ready for the fight of your life," Nora stated as she turned and left.

Kacey didn't lower her gun immediately, but instead stood staring at where her mum had been standing, and closed her eyes as memories swam through her mind. She soon snapped out of it, when Dean cautiously placed his hand on her arm, and she lowered the gun looking over at him.

"We need to get out of here, before anyone has a chance to attack," Sam said.

"Okay get all your stuff in the car," Dean ordered shoving his gun into his duffel bag.

It only took them ten minutes to get everything loaded into the car, and to hit the road. Kacey sat quietly in the back seat, thinking about her parents and everything they had put her through. The truth was, it was easy to hate them, and she did more than anything but that didn't stop her from caring. They gave her life, not much of one but they still brought her into the world, and that had to count for something... right?

They made really terrible decisions between them, and made more mistakes than anyone Kacey knew, but no matter how angry she was, she couldn't not love them. It was a few hours before Dean pulled into another motel, and got them a room so that they could start researching.

"I'm going to go get some food," Sam announced as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"We should probably talk," Dean said to Kacey as soon as Sam closed the door behind him.

"We should," Kacey mumbled in agreement biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What's going on with us Kace?" Dean asked, "We both know how messy this could get."

"I haven't got a clue Dean, we've already established that we both feel the same way, and there is no taking that back... I wouldn't want to either," Kacey rambled, "However, can this even work... I mean you're not exactly the settling down with one girl type of guy Dean, and with the job as well..."

"Okay, Kacey you need to breath, and listen to me closely because you won't hear this often, or ever again. I know that being together will be dangerous, but the truth is we are stronger together... I really want to give us a shot."

"We're also vulnerable though, they'll know that they can get to us through one another... even Sam," Kacey argued.

"We're not going to be wearing neon signs, advertising it... we'll keep it on the down low, and I promise to keep my hands to myself in public."

"On the down low, like secret make out sessions in empty supply closets on cases, rough and tumbles when we're alone?" Kacey asked moving to stand in front of Dean, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I was thinking more just leaving our relationship out of conversations, and keeping the other stuff for behind locked doors." Dean replied pulling her forward to stand between his legs, and smiling up at her, "At least until you're free from this deal."

"Can't believe my mum showed up here, of all the people she was not who I expected to see," Kacey said feeling the anger boiling in her stomach.

"Hey, forget about it... they sent her to mess with your head, and we need your head clear, I don't want a repeat of what we just went through."

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through... I just...," Kacey started but didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"You don't have to apologize, what's done is done and we can't change it, besides we've got bigger problems."

Dean looked up at Kacey, who gave him a small smile, before leaning down and ghosting her lips over his. She laughed as Dean pulled her onto the bed beside him, staring up as he rested on one elbow to lean over and kiss her. Placing her hand on the back of his neck, Kacey pulled him closer so that she could deepen the kiss, and smiled when she felt him smile against her lips.

The kiss soon became passionate, with Deans hands roaming over Kacey's body, and under her top. Dean moaned as Kacey's hand caressed the bulge in his trousers through the material, and that sound alone sent Kacey's heartbeat wild. The mood was soon killed when Sam walked in, and Dean groaned giving Kacey an apologetic look, before getting up to help with the food.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**_It took me a while to get this how I wanted it, but I think it's what I was going for now, and I apologize now for the Dean/Kacey scene if its terrible, I don't usually write stuff like that into my stories, but I thought I would give it a go... let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

The next two hours were spent researching Malik, but as darkness fell and exhaustion washed over them, they had found nothing that could help. Sleep came easily for Kacey, cuddled up to Dean who pulled her closer, and kissed her head before falling asleep. When she woke up the weather outside was horrible, looking out the window Kacey saw that the clouds were ominously clustered together, and the rain was pouring down, harassing the ground as it beat against the concrete. The distant sound of thunder, and the occasional flash of lightning, brought back memories of when Kacey was younger, but none of that mattered right now.

"Castiel, I don't know if you can hear me, but you're a frigging angel so I am guessing that you can... I really need to talk to you," Kacey mumbled feeling like a complete idiot for talking to thin air.

She waited in silence for a few minutes, listening to Sam and Deans steady breathing, but that was the only sound she heard within the room. Chuckling at how stupid she had been, she headed to the fridge to grab a soda, and nearly fell over a chair as she heard the distinct flutter of wings, and found Castiel standing beside her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump," Castiel said his voice even and gentle, "I forgot that you are not used to my abilities."

"It's fine Castiel, so calling you how I did really works?" Kacey asked as she sat down.

"Yes, as you guardian angel I am able to hear you when you need me," Castiel explained still standing in the same place as before.

"What about when I was growing up?" Kacey inquired.

"I still heard you sometimes, but since you didn't know who or what I truly was, that connection was weak."

"That's good to know, also oddly comforting that I can just call you, and you'll be there."

"You said you needed to talk to me," Castiel added glancing over at Sam and Dean momentarily.

"There's just a lot that I don't understand, and I think that if we're going to beat this deal, then I need to know everything," Kacey replied lowering her gaze to the table, "Even if it makes certain people my enemies in the process."

"I will answer any questions you may have, as long as I can of course."

"Let's start with what a guardian angel is?" Kacey asked.

"A guardian angel is an angel assigned to a specific person, to protect them and guide them throughout their lives. Some angels acquire more than one human, but in your case you have me, and you're my only human."

"Why do some get numerous but you just have me?"

"It is based on what a human needs, you're special Kacey and not just because of the duty you undertake. Everyone has a purpose in this world, whether that purpose is to serve a king or drive a taxi, your purpose is far beyond anything you can imagine," Castiel explained sounding almost proud.

"What is my purpose?"

"That is for you to find out, I'm forbidden to speak of it, but just know that it is all for the future, your future, their future... even mine."

"Do I know everything about my mum, and the deal she made?" Kacey added realizing that she was asking way to many questions, but she needed to know.

"I believe you do, your mother made a deal so that she could live... she then fell in love and ran away. There was no commitment, no voodoo that made her love the demon, and although you blame yourself it was not your fault."

"I thought she loved us, I never expected her to fall in love with one of the things we hunt."

"Just like you never expected to fall in love with a hunter," Castiel added causing Kacey to glance over at Dean who was now lying on his side watching them.

"You could say that," Kacey stated smiling as Dean chuckled and walked over to join them, "Cas, do you think there's a way out of this deal?"

"Yes I do, it may take us some time to come up with a solution but we'll get there."

Kacey gave him a small smile, and then sat quietly at the table thinking. Sam joined them an hour later, volunteering to go get breakfast, and Kacey jumped in the shower leaving Dean with Castiel.

"How do you think she's doing?" Castiel asked Dean as Kacey was about to close the door, causing her to stop and listen for a response.

"She's scared, confused and I don't blame her, her mum turning up really got to her... she's strong though, she'll pull through," Dean replied.

_Way to go convincing yourself Dean _Kacey thought closing the door quietly and taking her shower. The water felt good, draining her muscles of all the tension that had built up, and so leaning her head against the cool tiles she closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax. When she had finished, she got changed, and stood before the mirror staring at her reflection. It was then that she realized just how much her mum had damaged her.

They say that mirrors reflect your true self, and the person staring back at Kacey was definitely hurting. Tears slid down her cheeks as someone knocked on the door, and she wiped them away before heading back in the main room.

"I got you chocolate chip pancakes, and a hot chocolate," Sam said handing the items to Kacey who sat on the bed.

"Thanks Sam," Kacey mumbled opening the takeout tray, and closing her eyes as the delicious smell of pancakes hit her nose.

_'Kacey ran downstairs excitedly, since it was pancake breakfast day, it was the one day in the week when Kacey didn't have to eat porridge for breakfast, and she loved it. _

_"Slow down angel, you're going to hurt yourself," Nora said chuckling as Kacey bounced on her feet. _

_"It's pancake breakfast day, and we all know that this one loves her pancakes," Shane added picking Kacey up and spinning her around. _

_Kacey sat nestled on her dad's hip, planting a small peck on his cheek, and laying her head on his shoulder.' _

"Kacey?" Dean shouted snapping her back to reality.

"What?" Kacey asked looking over at him.

"I said food works better if you actually eat it, instead of stabbing it to a pulp, you need to build your strength back up," Dean repeated.

"Sorry, I was just... daydreaming."

Dean gave her a small smile, but she knew that he was worried, and she felt guilty once again for dragging them into her mess.

"So what's our plan for today?" Sam asked turning the conversation away from Kacey.

"I thought we should probably head back to Bobby's, he has more books that could help, and we need as much help as we can get right now," Dean suggested.

"Cas, do you think you could track down my dad?" Kacey said looking up from her food.

"I can but are you sure you're ready to face that conversation?"

"I need to make sure that he doesn't know anything else, and besides this may be the last chance I get."

Castiel simply nodded, before disappearing and leaving the room in silence. Kacey closed the take away tray that still contained her pancakes, and pushed it to one side, suddenly losing her appetite.


End file.
